Ocn Mhln Rn Mpi
"Ocn Mhln Rn Mpi" ("The Race We Run") is the third track of the first act of The Lost Fairy, and the third track of the album overall. Performers Psyche Chimere as "Han-Mi" Lauren Osborn as "Symbel" Liel Bar-Z as "Jane" Oliver Marsh as "Jakob" Paul Shapera as "William", "Raven" and "Lloyd Allen" Lyrics HAN-MI: (spoken) Jakob Jansson and his unit, the Cascadian Hellhounds, pursued the little fairy relentlessly as she fled blindly and aimlessly, lost in an alien human world, until at last, cornered and wounded, she gave up. SYMBEL: So this is how my story ends Nothing solved just all loose ends Without love, without a friend All alone out here at worlds end This is how my story ends No-one mourns me when I'm dead There's no eulogies instead It's cold and mean with no tears shed So this is how my story ends With no clever last words said Without love, without a friend All alone out here at worlds end JANE: Take my hand and when you run, we’ll run together Take my hand and when you go, we’ll go down together Take me hand and when we hide, we’ll hide together Take my hand and if you fall, we’ll fall down together The race we run is frightening and at our backs they’re biting The Hellhounds hunt and never slow The race we run is frightening and for our lives we’re fighting All along the blood stained road The race we run is frightening, dizzying and blinding The grief that pulls us down below The race we run is frightening and guns that flash like lightning So hold on tight and don't let go JAKOB: The Hellhounds come a riding We bite like lightning and the race We run is frightening The Hellhounds come a riding The sinners crying and the race We run is frightening JANE: The race we run is frightening and at our backs they’re biting The Hellhounds hunt and never slow The race we run is frightening and for our lives we’re fighting All along the blood stained road The race we run is frightening, dizzying and blinding The grief that pulls us down below The race we run is frightening and guns that flash like lightning So hold on tight and don't let go SYMBEL: Why have you come? The men with guns are hunting in a race of death JANE: I’ve come to find the fairies from poor Avalon that might be left Others of your kind wait in a city that lies days away And if I die it will not be before I get you there and safe SYMBEL: I’m tired and despair my race is run, I wish to lay and die JANE: I’ve felt like that and run that race once upon another time And once upon that time another saved me who I cannot pay But now I can atone and I’m prepared to die to keep you safe JAKOB: The hellhounds come a riding We bite like lightning and the race We run is frightening The hellhounds come a riding The sinners crying and the race We run is frightening JANE: The race we run is frightening and at our backs they’re biting The Hellhounds hunt and never slow The race we run is frightening and for our lives we’re fighting All along the blood stained road The race we run is frightening, dizzying and blinding The grief that pulls us down below The race we run is frightening and guns that flash like lightning So hold on tight and don't let go HAN-MI: (spoken) The tech company Ablegeist held yearly parties that were the darling of the upper class business and social world for the city of Morefold. This year, they had renovated a large mansion, and there the rich and famous from across the continent had come to drink, network and gossip, unaware they were straight in the path of Jane, the fairy and the deadly unit hot on their trail. JANE: The race we run is frightening and at our backs they’re biting The Hellhounds hunt and never slow The race we run is frightening and for our lives we’re fighting All along the blood stained road The race we run is frightening, dizzying and blinding The grief that pulls us down below The race we run is frightening and guns that flash like lightning So hold on tight and don't let go Mi: (spoken) They smashed through the mansion, Jane and the little fairy desperately fleeing, knocking over everything in their way, and the unit blasted their way through the party, destroying everything around them. They fled into the cellar and fortunately, just after they closed the door, an old man leaned casually against it and shrugged when Jakob appeared moments later and asked which way they had gone. WILLIAM: (spoken) I haven't seen anything around here. HAN-MI: (spoken) Jane and the fairy hide from Jakob. Fortunately, Jakob’s unit didn’t think to check the cellar. JAKOB: (spoken) Check the cellar! HAN-MI: (spoken) Wait, what? Jakob’s unit, having lost Jane, leaves the party. JAKOB: (spoken) I bet my left nut they’re in the cellar. I can feel it. Come on, downstairs. Weapons up. HAN-MI: (spoken) They don’t go down to the cellar. JAKOB: (spoken) Watch your step. Stay alert. HAN-MI: (spoken) What’s that sound? RAVEN: (spoken) The narrative’s tearing. LLOYD: (spoken) You need to stop. It’s not working. You’re going to break the narrative. You can’t always just strong arm your way through. JAKOB: (spoken) I’ve got two heat signatures, southwest corner. HAN-MI: (spoken) Shit, what do I do? LLOYD: (spoken) You have a problem. The narrative does not want Jane safe. Finesse. Finesse. HAN-MI: (spoken) With the men approaching, Jane spies a trapdoor leading to ancient tunnels beneath the mansion. LLOYD: (spoken) Really? Tunnels again? HAN-MI: (spoken) Hush. I'm under pressure and I can't think of anything else. Jane and the fairy quickly throw open the trapdoor and scramble down. LLOYD: (spoken) We did tunnels last time. RAVEN: (spoken) The dwarves. LLOYD: (spoken) The dwarves? RAVEN: (spoken) The dwarves are interesting. If Jane heads to the dwarves, the narrative will keep her safe until at least then, because it’s an interesting destination. You’re doing fine. HAN-MI: (spoken) Thanks. What if Jane doesn't go to the dwarves? LLOYD: (spoken) All right. Not bad. Test it out and see if you can’t nudge her there. HAN-MI: (spoken) The tunnels under the mansion head off in a maze of directions. With no time to think, on a whim, Jane chooses a series of tunnels leading ever down, down --- RAVEN: (spoken) Down past the party and the countryside of the waking lands. HAN-MI: (spoken) Oh, that’s nice. Down past the party and the countryside of the waking lands, towards the dwarves far below.